


Ra Ra Rasputin

by superrcorrps



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Kara Danvers makes a thirst trap, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena explicitly asks to be railed, Tik Tok Challenge, You may think I was high writing this, kara is more than happy to oblige, lena Luthor is obsessed with biceps, she faints over them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrcorrps/pseuds/superrcorrps
Summary: Once the music had reached the right part, she popped up the other half of her head and started rambling.“Oh my fucking god If someone pulled out those muscles in-front of me I swear I would faint, honestly the hottest thing I have ever seen in my god damn life, I would let her rail the shit out of me,” Lena said, without pausing for breath.ORKara Danvers makes a thirst trap and Lena Luthor is a whore for muscles
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 439





	Ra Ra Rasputin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt stolen from @silverssuper on twitter 
> 
> “ someone please write a fic of kara doing the rasputin challenge on tiktok and lena duetting kara's video with a reaction.”
> 
> Your wish is my command

Lena Luthor was not a fan of social media.

Her ‘official’ social media accounts, particularly those on Instagram and Twitter, were managed by her PR teams, with very little influence from her.

To be quite frank, she didn’t have time to aimlessly rub a piece of glass alongside her intense work schedules.

That was, until Sam’s daughter, Ruby, had created her a tik tok account.

“Oh c’mon Aunt Lena, you’ll love it! See there’s different sides of tik tok, depending on what you interact with, you’ll get those types of videos on your for you page-“

Ruby had continued her excited ramble about the app, but it had fallen upon deaf ears.

Even so, Lena found herself at 2am on a work night, scrolling through her so called ‘for you page.’

There was a mixture of videos, some due to Ruby’s setting up of her account, the animal videos from Kara, and then the ones she’d liked herself.

The best ones in her opinion.

And that’s how she stumbled across Kara’s video, after seeing a plethora of thirst traps that quite frankly were not up to standard.

Well Kara’s was a completely different story.

From the bottom of her phone, where the speakers were situated, came the familiar sound of a new trend, one of thirst traps focused on muscles.

(Lena was particularly interested in this trend, although she wouldn’t admit that to anyone.)

‘There lived a certain man in Russia long ago

He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow.’

There was Kara, her sweet, kind, cardigan-wearing Kara, doing a thirst trap trend.

It started with her following the hand movements associated with the music, dressed in her average attire of soft sweaters and crisp pants.

But then, when she took her glasses off, with a deft transition, she was only wearing a sports bra, her bicep muscles straining right infront of the camera for all to see.

Lena maintained a strong grip on her phone, knuckles white from the force, the glass almost cracking under the pressure.

Drooling, Lena mindlessly liked the video, letting it replay over and over again before she realised what she was doing.

She shook her head, Kara was her friend, if she knew she had been thirsting over her like that, Lena’s worst nightmares could happen.

She didn’t want to lose Kara.

But she couldn’t go to sleep after seeing that.

After noting the sheer amount of likes that Kara had received for that one video, Lena decided she would ‘duet’ it as Ruby had taught her.

She was going to save it as private, and then go to sleep with a clear mind free of Kara’s muscles and the way they made her stomach twist in an unfamiliar way.

Quickly, she pressed record, sitting completely still, half of her face on the screen, waiting for her best friends wondrous muscles to show up.

Once the music had reached the right part, she popped up the other half of her head and started rambling.

“Oh my fucking god If someone pulled out those muscles in-front of me I swear I would faint, honestly the hottest thing I have ever seen in my god damn life, I would let her rail the shit out of me,” Lena said, without pausing for breath.

Once she had finished, she let go of the record button and was taken to the editing screen.

She changed the settings to private, and, without double checking, pressed post.

She then threw her phone across the bed, hearing it land somewhere relatively soft, and turned into the pillow to drift into sleep.

If she dreamt about running her fingertips over straining biceps and staring into Kara’s dreamy sky blue eyes then that was her secret to keep.

————————-

Lena woke up four hours later to the persistent pinging of her phone.

She blindly grabbed around, eventually making contact and bringing the device close to her face to see who was messaging her.

However, it was not a message.

No, it was much worse.

Thousands of tik tok notifications adorned her screen, comments, likes, shares.

Amongst the barrage of notifications lay messages from Sam, specifically “What the hell Lena.” And “why didn’t you tell me you had a crush on your best friend.”

Her brow furrowed, confused.

Why did she have so many notifications if she had set it to private?

Tentatively, she opened the stupid little clock app, clicking instantly onto her profile.

The blood drained from her face.

She could have sworn she had privately uploaded the video, and yet, there it sat, proud, in the middle of her tik tok page.

“No no no no no,” she said, to no one in particular.

She was considering her options.

Delete the post, and pretend like it never happened, or address it.

With a split second decision, she deleted the post, bringing a hand to her face in desperation.

“How could I be so stupid,” she spoke to the open room, her voice echoing melodically around the space.

It was upon doing that, that she remembered the lunch date her and Kara had scheduled later in the day.

“Shit fuck shit,” she said, pummelling her fists into her pillow, weak with sleep.

Kara hadn’t messaged her though.

Maybe she hadn’t seen it.

Yes, Kara mustn’t have seen it.

Lena rationalised her thinking.

If Kara had seen it, she surely would have ended their friendship by now, right?

She would go to the dinner, acting as normal as possible while knowing what Kara hid under her shirts.

The plan was foolproof.

Simple.

———————————

It was not simple.

Her plan was out of the window the second Kara walked into her office holding a bag of takeout from their favourite Chinese.

Kara Danvers in her office.

Kara Danvers in her office wearing a sleeveless shirt.

Kara Danvers, with her muscles on display.

Kara Danvers with her muscles-

Lena blinked furiously, as if trying to erase the vision in front of her.

It didn’t work, of course.

“Lena are you ok? You look a little pale,” Kara said, taking a step towards her.

“Yeah I’m,” Lena said, starting to stand, “fine.”

“Are you sure? You look like you’re about to-“

Lena’s knees buckled underneath her.

“Faint.”

Kara ripped off her glasses, dropped the bag of takeout on the floor, and was beneath Lena to catch her safely in her arms before she hit the floor.

“Oh Lena I was only playing,” Kara said, cheeks flushed.

She brushed the hairs away from Lena’s eyes, stuck to her forehead with sweat.

She took a deep breath, and softly blew a muted amount ice breath over her flushed cheeks to cool her down and wake her up.

Lena’s eyelids fluttered open, to find her face inches away from Kara’s, being held in those strong arms she had fantasised about all night.

“Lena I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you faint it’s all my fault.”

The confusion on Lena’s face was clear.

“Why was it all your fault?”

“Because I-“ she blushed, “because I wanted to tease you about the tik tok you made.”

Lena closed her eyes again.

“I’m dead.”

“Dead people don’t speak Lena.”

“They do now.”

Kara chuckled.

“Now if I had known you had a thing for my muscles I would’ve shown them off sooner.”

“You-“ Lena opened her eyes again, “why?”

“Because then I would’ve known that me railing you was an option.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“But you love me,” Kara retorted.

Lena suddenly turned serious.

“Yeah I do.”

“You do?”

“No I just pretended to faint because I’m so obsessed with your muscles that the mere sight of them gave me heart palpitations.”

Kara whined.

“Stopppp playing Lena.”

“Yeah I’m in love with you,” she affirmed.

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Kara nodded.

“Why’s that good?” Lena asked.

“Because I can finally do what I’ve been dreaming of for the past three years.”

Kara lifted Lena onto her feet, Lena’s hands resting on the top of her arms.

The change in position was abrupt, and in Lena’s case, unwelcome.

She would have quite liked to stay cradled in Kara’s capable arms for a little while longer.

“You can finally do what?” Lena asked again. 

“This.”

Kara leaned in, brushing their noses lightly together, still giving Lena an out if she wanted one.

When no objection came, Kara surged forwards and pressed their lips together, melding each of them into one.

It was perfect, as Kara would come to describe it.

Lena would also tell it this way, even though she was too focused on not passing out again to really enjoy the moment.

Once they had pulled apart, both panting lightly, breath intermingling in their still close proximity, Kara spoke.

“Y’know when I tell our kids about how we got together, I’m absolutely going to tell them you fainted looking at my muscles.”

“Our kids? Kara you haven’t even railed me yet.”

“Well that can be fi-“ Kara was interrupted by her stomach rumbling, and she glanced over to the takeout that lay, discarded on the floor.

“You’re disgusting,” Lena said.

“Funny, I remember you calling me hot not so long ago in a tik tok duet.”

Lena groaned.

“How did you even see that?”

“You get notifications when people duet you.”

Her eyes went wide.

“You do?!”

“Yep,” Kara replied, already happily munching into her food.

“Well that’s good to know. A day late,” Lena said, running her hand through her hair.

“You don’t regret it do you? Because posting that tik tok lead to us kissing. And I’d uh,” she reached up to fiddle with her glasses, but remembered she’d taken them off last minute, and let her hand fall limply to her side, “I’d like for that to happen again.”

“You would?”

“Absolutely. Preferably sooner rather than later.”

“Why?”

Kara looked at her, dumbfounded.

“Because I love you too, you idiot.”

“Oh.”

“Mhmm,” Kara said, over her mouthful of food.

Lena sat down beside her on the pristine white couch, legs pulled underneath her.

“Can I take you out on a date?” Lena asked eventually.

“Are you going to faint when you see my muscles again?”

Lena slapped her, hard, as she knew it would have no effect.

Kara feigned being in pain anyway, writhing around dramatically on the couch, eventually coming face to face with Lena.

“I love you,” Lena said.

“Yeah?” Kara started, “I love you too.”

Kara Danvers loved Lena Luthor.

Lena Luthor loved Kara Danvers.

It was a known fact.

(And Lena did eventually get that railing she was asking for.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this give me a follow on Twitter - sxperlxthor
> 
> Thanks for reading this mess
> 
> If you notice any mistakes lemme know, I won’t take it personally, I would just like to fix my mistakes.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> -Renn / Rose


End file.
